castleville_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero bonuses at each Place of Legend
Here's a list of which heroes are better than average in getting special item from each place of legend. Green is best, then blue, then red. Red isn't great, but is still better than the other heroes that aren't listed. *Ancient Watchtower(1 hero, 3 minutes) **Forest Charm: Indigo +80%, Yvette +60%, Clover+ 40%, Rafael + 40%, Greenleaf + 20%, Iris +40%, Bayoo +20%, Tanya +20%, Bluebelle +20%, Magnus +20%, Rill +20%, Buttercup, **Opal Dragon Horn Ring *Gateway of Luck (2 heroes, 30 minutes) **Jade Clover: Leif **Midas Glove: Yvette + 20%, Indigo + 20%, Rill 100%, Greenleaf+15% , Buttercup +40%, ThunderHoof **Specials: Bluebelle (Lemon),Yette (Opal), Leif (Ice), *Well of Wishes (2 heroes, 8 hours) **Stardust: Buttercup+65% Bayou+60%, Iris+50% Greenleaf+65%, Bluebelle+45%, Indigo+30%, Leif+30%, Clover, Rill+30%, Cloudmist+30%, Willow+30%, Tanya+25%, Thunderhoof+25%, **Forest Charm: Tanya, Buttercup ** Specials: Bluebelle (Lemon), Clover (emerald), Magnus (oat). Iris (jasmine flower), Greenleaf (dragonwing pod), Indigo (blueberry), Buttercup (cream), Rill (Midas glove), Bayoo (clay), Cloudmist (cream), Willow (plain gloves), Tanya (stone), Thunderhoof (dragonwing torch), Leif (ice) *Dragon Ruin **Emerald: Bluebelle+50%, Rafael+40%, Bayoo+40%, Iris, Greenleaf+30%, Clover, Tanya, Buttercup **Midas Glove: Leif **Specials: Yvette (Opal), Greenleaf (Dragonwing Pod), Indigo (Blueberry), *Dragon's Clutch (1 hero, 8 hours) **Silver Wire: Bluebelle+50%, Greenleaf+45%, Rill, Yvette+30%, Bayoo+25%, Tanya **Jade Clover: Rafael+50% **Midas Glove: Magnus+5% **Specials: Magnus (Oats), Rafael (Wood), Yvette (Opal), Greenleaf (Dragonwing Pod), Bluebelle (Lemon), Indigo (Blueberry), Bayoo (Clay) *Friendship Arena **Forest Charm **Iridescent Scale: Greenleaf+30%, Indigo+30%, Bayoo+30%, Bluebelle+20%, Willow,Tanya, Cloudmist **Emerald: Leif **Specials: Greenleaf (Dragonwing Pod) *Fairy Falls (3 heroes, 3 hours) **Forest Charm **Everlasting Bubbles: Indigo+50%, Greenleaf+30%, Bayoo+30%, Yvette+15%,Willow, Cloudmist, ThunderHoof, Iris, **Stardust: Tanya **Specials: Indigo (Blueberry), Bayoo (Clay), Clover (Emerald), Willow (Plain Gloves), Iris (jasmine flower) *Butterfly Oracle (6 heroes, 1 hour) **Jade Clover: Rafael+25% **Enchanted Amber: Indigo+60%, Willow, Iris, Greenleaf+25%, Bluebelle+15%, Bayoo+15%, Buttercup, Cloudmist **Silver Wire: **Specials: Greenleaf (Dragonwing Pod) *Flower Tower (4 heroes) **Jade Clover **Spellbound Orchid: Greenleaf+30%, Buttervup+40%, Indigo+35%, Iris, Clover, Tanya, Leif, Rafael+15%, Bluebelle+15%, Bayoo+15%, Buttercup, Cloudmist **Enchanted Amber: Magnus+20% **Specials: Rafael (wood), Greenleaf (dragonwing pod), Clover (emerald) *Swamp Totem (2 heroes) **Mandrake Root: Buttercup+60%, Indigo+70%, Tanya +30%, Greenleaf+40%, Yvette+25%, Willow+25%, Leif, **Forest Charm **Iridescent Scale: Leif **Specials: Magnus (oats), Rafael (wood), Yvette (Opal), Indigo (Blueberry) Tanya (stone), Willow (plain gloved), Buttercup (cream) *Elemental Nexus (4 heroes) **Spirit Mushroom: Buttercup+65%, Clover+35%, Iris+35%, Deepmane+35%, Rill+25%, Spirit+25%, Tanya+20% **Mandrake Root **Stardust ** Specials: Rill (Midas Glove), Thunderhoof (Dragonwing Torch), Leif (Ice), *Kraken Cave (8 heroes) **Kraken Fang: Clover 25%, Rill+25%, Tanya 20%, Iris+25%, Thunderhoof+20%, Leif+20%, Greenleaf **Enchanted Amber **Everlasting Bubbles ** Specials: Iris (jasmine flower), Willow (plain gloves) *Pirate Wreck (4 heroes, 4 hours) **Ruby: Indigo+50%, Buttercup+50%, Rill+30%, Willow+25%, Leif+25%, Bluebelle+20%, ** Emerald **Iridescent Scale: Bluebelle, Indigo, BUttercup, Rill, Willow, Tanya, **Kraken Fang: Tanya ** Specials: Bayoo (clay), Cloudmist (wool), *Frost Owl Spire (5 heroes) **Star Sapphire: Thunderhoof+30%, Cloudmist +65%, Leif+30%, Rill+25%, Bayoo+20%, Willow+20%, Deepmane, **Stardust **Iridescent Scale ** Specials: Rafael (Wood), Bluebelle (Lemon), Thunderhoof (Dragonwing Torch), *Yeti Cave (8 heroes) **Frozen Rune: Cloudmist +60%, Leif+25%, Rafael, Iris+25%, Clover, Rill+25%, Willow+20%, **Midas Glove: Magnus **Silver Wire ** Specials: Konley (Crystal Sand), Cloudmist (Wool), Rafael (Log), *Crystal Henge (4 heroes) **Prismatic Lily: Magnus+25%, Rafael, Yvette+25%, Swiftwing, Greenleaf, Bluebelle, Indigo+25%, Rill+25%, Willow+25%, Tanya+25%, Leif+25%, Cloudmist+25%, ThunderHoof+30% Iris, Buttercup, **Spellbound Orchid: Magnus+20%, **Everlasting Bubbles *Crystal Citadel (6 heroes) **Diamond: Willow+25%, Konley, Rill+15%, Deepmane, ThunderHoof+30% **Mandrake Root: Rafael **Spirit Mushroom: Bluebelle